


Tes feux d'artifice

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, M/M, bucky est trop chou pour son bien, cuteness, mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas un peu angst avec eux ?, post winter soldier, surtout choupi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky a oublié quelque chose. Un truc important. Mais il va bien finir par s'en souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tes feux d'artifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts).



> Steve est né le 4 juillet, du moins dans le canon des comics. Je sais pas ce qu'il en est dans le MCU mais on va faire comme si !
> 
> C'est juste une petite fic choupi pour son anniversaire. Ma version d'un dessin mignon, sachant que je ne serai pas capable de dessiner correctement même si ma vie était en jeu (ne me prenait pas comme partenaire de "Dessiner c'est gagné", conseil d'ami).
> 
> Je rejette la faute sur Sebastian Stan et sa façon d'être absolument trop cute dans n'importe quelle tenue.
> 
> Je sais qu'on n'est plus le 4 juillet mais je ne me suis pas encore couché donc ça compte toujours !
> 
> (Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, ça a été écrit et relu en quelques heures, soyez indulgents. Et n'hésitez pas à me les pointer si nécessaire ^^)

Quelque chose le taraudait. Quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas. Tous ces drapeaux dans les rues, les boutiques, les monuments, s’agitant sur les voitures ou tendus à bout de bras. La bannière étoilée. Ce symbole pour lequel il avait refusé de sacrifier sa vie parce qu’il y avait en dessous une raison bien plus importante de le faire. La foule dans les rues, la musique, les fanfares, le bruit et l’animation le rendait à la fois nerveux et fébrile. Il oubliait quelque chose. Il en avait l’habitude, mais la sensation était plus forte, plus pressante, impossible à ignorer. Il savait ce qu’était le quatre juillet. Ce n’était pas le problème. Même s’il ne s’était pas souvenu de la date exacte il aurait additionné élan patriotique, jour férié et défilé, il n’était pas idiot. Perturbé, psychotique, instable, amnésique, dangereux, mais pas idiot. La fête nationale battait son plein, ça il le savait. Mais il y avait un événement plus important en dessous. Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu’il attendait. Sans savoir quoi. Sa mémoire défectueuse bombardait les parois de son crâne, bang bang bang bang, comme un tireur incapable d’atteindre sa cible. 

Il marchait au milieu des gens, ses poings serrés à en faire grincer le métal, souffrir la chair, son visage dissimulé dans l’ombre de la capuche légère de son hoodie. Il l’avait dérobé sur un stand, en début de journée et enfilé à la place de la veste en cuir déchirée qu’il portait jusqu’à présent. Il faisait trop chaud pour le cuir. Il devait passer inaperçu. C’est ce qu’il s’était dit quand sa main s’était refermée sur le vêtement. Les manches étaient un ensemble de larges rayures horizontales blanches et rouges, avec des trous ménagés pour passer les pouces. La capuche bleu foncé était couverte d’étoiles blanches, le dos occupé par un écusson représentant le bouclier rond, bleu et rouge, l’étoile blanche en son centre, le même logo répété en plus petit sur l’avant, au niveau du coeur, tous deux cousus sur des rayures blanches et rouges verticales, en opposition à celles des manches. Comme la capuche, les poches étaient bleu étoilées. Il avait éclaté d’un rire vaguement hystérique en remontant la fermeture éclair sur sa poitrine, dans le calme de la ruelle en cul de sac où il avait abandonné sa vieille veste. Il se sentait à la fois ridicule et étrangement à l’aise. Un camouflage efficace. Et, en dessous, une vérité qu’il n’arrivait pas à atteindre. 

Il passa la journée à se glisser dans la foule et à en ressortir, à se réfugier, haletant et nauséeux, dans les rares zones d’ombre des rues les moins fréquentées, aux tables les plus reculées des diners les moins accueillants, pour mieux replonger dans les artères animées et les parcs bondés. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher et sa frustration grandissait d’heure en heure. Il avait mangé plusieurs hot-dogs, des glaces et des barbe-à-papa et, à chaque fois, il lui semblait qu’il se rapprochait. Qu’il allait toucher du doigt ce souvenir qui courait devant lui depuis l’aube. 

 

Il avait sursauté lorsque les feux d’artifices avaient commencé. Il était à genoux à présent, les deux mains collées contre ses oreilles pour étouffer le son, les yeux levés vers le ciel pour admirer les lumières dansantes. Il savait ce qu’était un feu d’artifice, bien sûr qu’il le savait. Mais à chaque détonation il voyait un cadavre tomber. Son doigt appuyait sur la gâchette. Des tas et des tas de personnes différentes. Un politicien dans son pyjama gris, un soldat d’HYDRA en uniforme, une femme dans la rue, une voiture quittant la chaussée, un pneu éclaté, son bras passé autour d’épaules osseuses, un homme en costume dans une chambre d’hôtel et une femme de chambre en tenue juste après lui _pas de témoins cette fois, tue chaque personne présente dans cette pièce_ , une femme rousse couchée sur un scientifique, des échanges d’exclamations impressionnées à chaque détonations. 

Sa tête lui faisait mal mais il continuait de regarder les étoiles colorées qui tombaient du ciel. Il y avait là autre chose que la guerre et la mort et les missions. Il y avait un regard bleu. Bang. Qui reflétait les étincelles multicolores. Bang bang. Tout près de lui, toujours. Bang. Un corps anguleux pressé contre le sien malgré la chaleur étouffante. Bang bang bang. Des doigts longs et fins qui se levaient pour pointer les plus belles explosions. Bang. Bang. Un rire ravi mêlé aux crépitations. Bang. Sa main à lui ébouriffant des cheveux moites. Bang bang bangbangbangbang. _Bon anniversaire Stevie !_

* * *

Il tressaillit en entendant les coups légers frappés à sa porte. Jeta un regard perplexe à l’horloge, au-dessus de l’écran sombre de la télévision. Trois heures. Il fronça les sourcils puis poussa un soupir résigné en quittant le canapé. Il posa son livre sur la table basse, à côté du carnet de croquis ouvert sur deux pages désespérément vierges, prêt à envoyer gentiment balader l’un ou l’autre de ses amis bien intentionnés qui ne voulaient pas le laisser seul la nuit de son anniversaire. 

_Quoi, tu t’en va déjà ?! On vient à peine d’entrer dans le premier bar, qu’est-ce qui t’échappe exactement dans le terme «tournée des bars», hein ?_ Un sourire innocent. _Désolé Tony, c’est plus de mon âge ce genre de choses._ Un rire chaud, au timbre inimitable. _Hé bien Stark, le fossile te coupe tes blagues sous le pied on dirait. La ferme Romanoff !_ Une main amicale sur son épaule qui lui arrache un léger frisson d’anticipation et une mélancolie débilitante. _Hé, Steve, ça va aller ?_ Un vrai sourire, pour lui, sans dissimuler la nostalgie, la tristesse. _Ouais Sam, ça va aller. J’ai juste envie de rentrer._ Un large salut de la main, un nouveau remerciement pour la journée et tous les cadeaux qui encombrent son salon. C’est la première fois qu’il apprécie son anniversaire au vingt-et-unième siècle et il veut qu’ils le sachent. Simplement, maintenant, il a besoin d’être seul avec ses souvenirs.

Ils l’avaient laissé partir avec des verres levés à sa santé et des sourires plus ou moins compréhensifs. S’ils avaient continué sur cette voie depuis plus de deux heures il y avait toutes les chances que l’un ou l’autre soit suffisamment ivre pour venir le voir maintenant. Il pensait à Tony, c’était le plus insistant du lot dans ce genre de circonstances. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Steve avait compris, depuis longtemps maintenant, que ça ne partait jamais d’une mauvaise intention, ce Stark ne savait simplement pas exprimer correctement son empathie surdéveloppée. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, presque amusé déjà, et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une remarque ironique qui avait totalement quitté son esprit. Il se demanda quelques instants si les hallucinations pouvaient être un symptôme de la _dépression_ dont Sam lui rebattait régulièrement les oreilles.

Bucky se tenait sur le palier, les sourcils froncés et le regard baissé vers le sol, vêtu du hoodie le plus ridicule et le plus _adorable_ du monde. Ses pieds, chaussés de bottes militaires trop chaudes pour la saison, étaient plantés fermement à terre mais la façon dont il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur donnait l’impression qu’il se retenait de se balancer d’une jambe sur l’autre. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés - manifestement par lui-même - et tombaient en mèches inégales et légèrement bouclées sur son front et les côtés de son visage. Il prit une courte inspiration et leva vers lui des yeux gris confus mais vivants.

– Je...

Steve vit ses mains se contracter dans les poches étoilées, comme s’il rassemblait son courage ou ordonnait ses pensées.

– Je me suis rappelé.

Il n’osait pas respirer de peur de briser l’illusion. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai mais il voulait prolonger l’instant. Il regarda Bucky s'humidifier les lèvres, accentuer le froncement de ses sourcils.

– Les feux d’artifice. Je me souviens... qu’ils étaient pour toi.

 

_– Hééé, Steve ! Tu savais qu’on tire des feux d’artifices pour ton anniversaire ?!_

_Steve Rogers, du haut de ses six ans, lève les yeux au ciel devant l’enthousiasme débordant de son nouvel ami._

_– C’est pas pour mon anniversaire, idiot ! C’est la fête nationale. L’indépendance !_

_– Hin, hin, Bucky secoue la tête, un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage, c’est pour toi Steve, c’est forcément pour toi ! Allez viens, crétin, on va trouver la meilleur place avant que ça commence !_

_– Stevie, dépêche toi ! On va rater le début de ton feu d’artifice !_

_– Tu es trop vieux pour croire encore que ces fusées sont tirées pour moi, Buck._

_Le sourire qui lui répond n’est pas différent de celui des dix dernières années._

_– C’est toi qui comprends rien depuis que t’es gamin, crétin !_

 

Steve sentit son coeur manquer plusieurs battements pendant que le regard de Bucky dérivait sur le côté, évitait le sien.

– J’ai oublié de t’acheter un cadeau cette année, marmonna-t’il d’une voix boudeuse. Et on n’est même plus le quatre.

Il s’attendait à le voir taper du pied dans un caillou imaginaire. Une boule suspecte bloquait sa gorge et un étau douloureux enserrait sa cage thoracique. Il préféra ne pas parler. C’était plus sûr. Pour sa fierté et parce que les apparition aimaient rarement la voix humaine dans les histoires. Il bougea prudemment. Un pas en avant, puis un deuxième. Il leva lentement ses bras et les referma autour des manches rayées. Il s’attendait à ne rencontrer que le vide. Ou un coussin de son canapé. Le corps on ne peut plus tangible se tendit dans son étreinte. Incrédule, il l’attira contre lui. Il sentit rouler les muscles, jouer les plaques métalliques. Il s’apprêtait à le laisser s’enfuir. Il n’avait pas l’intention de se battre contre lui, plus jamais. Pourtant, avec une soudaineté aussi surprenante que sa présence même, toute tension quitta le corps de Bucky. Il s’affaissa pratiquement contre Steve et sortit les mains de ses poches pour les agripper maladroitement à son T-shirt, dans son dos. Sa tête se nicha dans le creux de son épaule. Sa poitrine se souleva lourdement, sous un soupir fatigué. Il sentait son coeur battre trop fort contre sa poitrine.

– Bon anniversaire Stevie.

Il resserra ses bras, posa sa joue contre les mèches désordonnées. Ferma les yeux.

– Merci Buck.


End file.
